


Childish Enough to Love, Adult Enough to Marry

by iamavacado



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Gen, Happy Ending, Love, Marriage Proposal, Stagedorks, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamavacado/pseuds/iamavacado
Summary: It's been four years, and Jeremy feels it's time to tie the knot once and for all.Easier said than done.





	Childish Enough to Love, Adult Enough to Marry

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here. Have this. Enjoy

The noise of the TV was being drowned out by the sound of Christine fawning over the pictures Jeremy had taken of her last week. All these years later, and she still loved the theatre with a passion. Though, there was no surprise there. After high school ended, she hopped on board with the town's community theatre, and made a small name for herself there. The first few times she tried out, she left disappointed. But after she landed a small part in Shakespeare's _Macbeth,_ the people there saw the kind of skill she had, and eventually she started to end up with lead after lead. Last week, she starred as a no-nonsense maid named Mrs. Clackett in a comedic performance of _Noises Off._

And while there was a strict No Photo policy, Jeremy always had a way of sneaking them. Being in the front row every time gave him convenient angles at which to hide his phone, while also snapping tons of pictures. He always sent them to Christine afterwards.

"Oh my god, look at this one!" Christine exclaimed, pointing at the screen. "It's perfect!"

It was a picture of her during her curtain call. She was in her cute maid outfit, standing in the middle of the stage, hand held out like she was blowing a kiss towards the camera. He caught her as she was winking too. 

"That one's my favorite," Jeremy said. "We should get it printed out and framed or something."

Christine gasped, as if she'd just heard the idea of the century. "Oh my god! We should!" She paused. "Would that be conceited?"

Jeremy smiled, and shook his head. "No, not at all. I'd love to have pictures of you around the house."

By house, he meant apartment. After they started senior year, Jeremy got a job arranging tables for weddings, and it paid a surprising amount. More than he was used to, anyway. Christine took a job too, and they both agreed that once they had enough money saved up, they'd buy an apartment together. Three years after high school ended, they sprung for a two bedroom. Still in New Jersey, but a little farther from home than his dad's basement. Michael lived with them for a few months before he got his own place, so they had an extra bed, but it was fine. It was useful. When one of them was sick, they'd sleep in that bed, and the other would take care of them. When one of their friends felt like staying over, a guest bed was already available.

A guest bed. A place for just the both of them to live. They both had jobs. They were adults.

"While we're talking about it, let's paint the house purple," said Christine.

Well, mostly adults.

_Are we adult enough for this?_ he thought to himself as he stuck his hand in his pocket and toyed with the ring inside. "I'm telling you," he said, "purple would look tacky!"

Christine made a face at him. "Oh, and orange wouldn't?"

"No!" Jeremy replied as a laugh escaped him. Though, it was more of a nervous giggle.

"You big fat liar." 

"Okay, fine. I am a dirty dirty liar."

His finger ran over the stone that he'd had cut just for Christine: a ruby heart. Her birth stone. Cut and placed on a gold band inscribed with the words "I'll love you forever" in a careful cursive hand. It cost a pretty penny, but Jeremy didn't care. Any amount of money it took to show Christine that he loved her more than anyone in his life was worth it. 

Christine looked up from her phone and smiled at him. That big toothed, goofy grin that made him crush on her in the first place. Even now, years later, though it was the hundredth time he'd seen it, it still made his chest twist up inside. It was amazing. It made him feel warm, safe. 

After this, would she ever grace him with that smile again?

Because let's face it: Jeremy was about to ask her something so crazy, that either way, nothing would be the same. He was basically saying, "Hey, Christine, we've been dating for four years now, and we live together, so I wanted to ask you if you would swear to the heavens that you'll love me until one of us dies. You cool with that?"

Jeremy started to get sweaty in his palms and forehead. Oh boy.

"Well, don't worry," said Christine. She stood up and walked over to the vanity mirror Jeremy had built for her. It wasn't the best, but its bright, mint color covered up some of the crooked angles. She removed her small diamond earrings and put them on the organizer. "I'll just paint it while you're at work."

Jeremy countered with, "And I'll paint it back when _you're_ at work."

Christine snickered as she picked up a brush. "Touché." Christine pulled her short hair into a ponytail, and Jeremy couldn't help the way he stared at her hands, and her perfect painted nails carefully and gracefully moving around her head, making a high ponytail. He looked at her left hand. Would it look as beautiful as it did now with a ring on it?

Jeremy attempted to swallow the rock in his throat as he balled the ring up in his fist. Suddenly, presenting it without it being tucked neatly inside of a red velvet box or something, it seemed childish. Immature. To just present the ring, here, in the house, in his regular clothes. They haven't even eaten lunch yet. What if it wasn't fancy enough? What if it wasn't a grand enough gesture for her, and Christine thought he was cheap?

He pulled it out of his pocket when Christine wasn't looking, and he stared at it as it sat in the middle of his palm. Such a small thing, but it was literally the difference between marrying his dream person, or being single for the rest of his natural born life.

Okay, that might have been a bit of a stretch. But this was Christine he was talking about!

When Christine turned from the mirror, he quickly closed his hand and hid the movement by running his other hand through his hair. "Hey, Jeremy," she began. But she stopped, and stared at him. She tilted her head to the side like a little puppy. Was she trying to kill him? "Why is your face so red?"

_Abort! Abort!_ "I-- uh..."

"Are you sick?"

"Uh.."

She gasped. "No! Don't tell me you're sick. Oh my god, we have to get cold medicine." She yanked her jacket from the bed post and threw it on. 

"What?" Jeremy asked, panicked. He stood up from the side of the bed. "No! I'm not--"

"Jeremy, I have an _audition_ next week! I can't have a sore throat if I'm going to sing!"

"I'm not sick!" _I'm just really bad at proposing!_

"I don't believe you!" She slung her purse over her shoulder. "Look, I'll be five minutes--"

Christine reached her hands out to grab Jeremy's--something they always did to each other as reassurance--but Jeremy pulled back, putting the hand holding the ring behind his back.

His brain practically exploded. _Real subtle!_ his thoughts yelled at him.

Christine furrowed her brows. She pointed a hesitant finger at the hidden arm. "Jeremy?" she asked. "What's behind your back?"

Jeremy was now painfully aware of how awry his plan had gone, even though he hadn't had much of one in the first place. _Nothing,_ he wanted to say. But standing here, sweaty and red faced, most obviously hiding something behind his back was definitely not nothing.

"Um..." Jeremy tried to say something, but all that came out were nervous stutters. "I just-- um- well, you know, I mean, it's-- I don't-- Ha, it's really...uh..."

"Jeremy?"

He looked at her. Really looked at her. From her hair to her toes and everything in between. From her confusion and her love and her doubt and the smile lines in her eyes and the way she bent one knee when she stood idly and the way everything about her seemed so, undeniably perfect. He realized how much he loved her. _Really_ felt it.

It was time. 

Jeremy sighed, and willed all his nervous thoughts away. He brought his hand out from behind his back, fingers still clasped in a loose fist. He looked at his hand, then back up at Christine, who was looking at him curiously.

"Christine," he said slowly, "hold out your hands. And, close your eyes."

Christine put her hand on her heart. "Oh, Jeremy. You got me a present? Wha--" she paused to think-- "it's not even close to our anniversary."

"It's...not really a present," he replied. "Just close your eyes."

She did so, and opened both of her hands palms up, as if she was expecting to be given something big enough to hold. Last time Jeremy gave her a gift, that's exactly what it was, but not this time. Jeremy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He took her left hand gently, like he were handling glass, and turned it over. Christine let her head tilt to the side a little in confusion. Why would he do that if he was going to give her something? Jeremy held the ring up to the light, and looked at it for just a moment. The ruby sparkled. _Go for it,_ it seemed to say.

When he slid the ring into Christine's finger, she inhaled sharply, just the smallest bit, standing up straighter now.

Jeremy was shaking all over. He really was doing this, wasn't he? He shook his head to clear his brain again, and said, "Okay. Open your eyes."

As soon as she did, he lowered down until he was on one knee, with both hands holding her left like it was the edge of a cliff.

"Oh my god," Christine said, suddenly breathless. She put her other hand over her mouth. "Oh my god."

"Christine," he started. He had to right to keep his voice steady. "I know, for a fact, that...if you were to break up with me, you could get anyone else you wanted."

Christine was tearing up. "Jeremy..."

"Because, just, I mean, look at you. You're beautiful inside and out, you're charming, and funny, and...everything someone would need in a soulmate."

Jeremy even felt his own eyes going watery. He brought up one hand and wiped the tears away before they could fall, and continued. "And, I know that if we ever end one day, you will find someone. But--" he paused, and took another deep breath-- "for me, there will never be another Christine. I will never be able to find another you, who...has given me so much happiness in these past years. Who has given me your time, and patience, and love and support."

Christine was full on crying now. "Jeremy, I..."

"And, I love you, Christine. I really do. And I know this is nuts, and an insane thing to ask, but--" he swallowed-- "would you, Christine Canigula, do me...the absolute _honor,_ of spending the rest of your life with me?"

Christine reached with her free hand and put it on Jeremy's cheek, wiping away a stray tear with her thumb. She smiled wider than he'd ever seen. 

She nodded. "Yes," she said. "Yes, of course."

Jeremy stood up and wrapped her in a tight hug, nestling his face into the crook of her neck, half laughing and half crying. The tightness in his chest dissipated, and his entire body felt warm and fuzzy all over. 

She said yes!

***

The wedding wasn't anything super fancy, but it meant a lot to him, of course. He rented out the venue he usually set the tables for. Only this time, the tables were set for _his_ wedding.

Michael presented the rings as the Best Man, and he held Jeremy's shoulder just a second before putting them on, giving Jeremy a small wink.

When the I-do's had been said, the kissing had been done, the congratulations rolled in during the reception. 

"I'm so proud of you son," his dad told him. "It's a big step to take. You did it."

"Thanks dad," Jeremy replied with a smile.

Michael ran and jump-hugged him from behind. "Holy shit dude," Michael said as he spun Jeremy around. "This is amazing."

"I know, right? I never thought..."

"Well, here we are. Here you are. Holy crap. You are married. I'm so fucking happy for you." They hugged once more before Michael had to go off and talk to his mom about something.

Jeremy felt a slap on his shoulder. Rich came into view.

"Nice job, tall ass," he said playfully. He stood there with his arms crossed. "No offense, but I never thought this would happen."

"Me neither."

Rich put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "But, I'm glad it did. You guys seem super happy together."

Jeremy smiled. "Thanks."

Jake came up behind Rich. "Yeah man," he said, "this was unexpected. But incredible. It's weird how well you two go together."

"Thanks you guys, I appreciate it."

"Jeremy!!" Jenna called from across the room.

He turned to see her dragging Christine by the wrist towards him. He laughed at the sight.

"We need to get a picture of the happy couple!" exclaimed Jenna. She placed Christine, who was giggling, next to him. She raised her phone.

"Jenna, we have a photographer!" Christine said.

"Who needs a photographer when you have me? Pose! Smile! Act like you just got married!"

Jeremy and Christine shared a look before looking at Jenna again. Why not? They held each other's hand and smiled at Jenna's camera.

"Say 'Married'!!!!"

"Married!" Christine and Jeremy said in unison.

_Snap!_

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave a comment!


End file.
